


robin and quicksilver meet through a rift in time and space

by bluestalking



Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Agender Character, Other, brief cute affairs that don't hurt anybody, hqa pietro, unlikely interdimensional portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestalking/pseuds/bluestalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pietro maximoff gets stuck in gotham for a bit, and that works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	robin and quicksilver meet through a rift in time and space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hapless Queer Avengers and the Blue-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457842) by [bluestalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestalking/pseuds/bluestalking), [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats). 



> this version of pietro is 100% borrowed from the future of hapless queer avengers, but i don't know if hqa knows this happens. content warning for references to injury / self-harm / underage sex.

Dr. Strange’s magic collides with Wanda’s and it splinters into-- _doors_ \--directly in Pietro’s path. Pietro already thinks, running into the portal, that it’s going to be _really hard_ to get back.

^

Batman and Robin have a little problem lately. At first they ignore it, because word comes from Nightwing, and sometimes he makes things sound more like petty complaints than real issues. They see it soon, though.

These stories keep cropping up—thefts that don’t show up on camera, thugs that don’t know what hit ‘em, a couple news stories about homeless kids getting gifts from someone nobody sees. It’s kind of a weird mix.

The reason Nightwing is complaining is that this stuff is happening in Gotham, but more of it is happening on his turf. Worse—on his _stakeouts_. Someone’s beating him to the punch in front of his face, and he doesn’t know who. None of the speedsters will cop to it, either.

Batman and Robin think this is hilarious.

They both think it’s hilarious for about a week, and then somebody really quickly steals the Batmobile. At that point it is no longer funny to Batman. For some reason.

Nightwing thinks _that_ is hilarious. Robin is practically insensible with glee.

They don’t get a note or a call, but they do find the car, in the Batcave. And that’s when they meet the thief. 

“Oh, hey!” says this weird, skinny kid. He dyes his hair silver, which is ridiculous, and hot, and he doesn’t look straight at them while he’s talking. “I was borrowing this? To…do something? I mean honestly, it-was-to-scare-a-guy. You can have it back. You weren’t supposed to be here yet. This place is fucking-me-up.”

“You stole the Batmobile to _scare a guy_?” Robin says. “You got _into the cave!_ ”

“Sure I did. I mean the scaring thing. People are scared of you,” the kid says. He must be, might be, a little older than Robin. “Nobody’s scared of me and I needed a short term solution.”

“Do you want people to be afraid of you?” Batman rumbles. “Do you think you shouldn’t be afraid of _me?_ ”

“Depends on the alternative and depends on your, uh, your policies,” the kid says. “And your acceleration. Hey, I’m gonna go. Thanks for the help!” He’s really fast. They’d never have let him leave if they’d had a chance to stop him.

They find out the next day that who he’d scared was Falcone, who is throwing fits about freaks losing him multi-million-dollar deals.

“Bruce,” Robin says, “I think you might want that guy on your side.”

“I think _that guy_ is going to end up dead,” says Batman darkly. If he wasn’t so set against killing people, Robin thinks, he’d sound mad enough to do it himself.

^

Batman might not kill, but he doesn’t like disorder in his city. And his pride gets hurt. He goes after the kid, methodically, obsessively, and with increasing ire. Except for how the kid probably, definitely knows who they are, Robin is kind of into being on his side.

It’s not them who find the kid, though. It’s Superman. Superman is in Gotham for a total of two hours, and he’s at Bruce’s door, kid at his side, with his big old superhand clopped down on the kid’s shoulder.

“Uh,” says Jason.

“You’re kidding me,” Bruce growls.

“Pietro told me where you lived before I had anything like a chance,” Superman says.

“You should _not_ have brought him here,” Bruce growls.

“It seems young Pietro is in a bit of a plight,” Superman says. “I think you’re well situated to help.” He sparkles genuinely at Bruce. This is something Jason likes about Superman. Sometimes.

“You think so?” Bruce says. It’s better because he’s in a bathrobe and because, Jason knows, Superman wouldn’t ever say anything about Bruce and his young man habit.

“I don’t know _his_ secret identity,” Pietro says, bouncing on his toes. He doesn’t ever stop moving, does he? Their speedsters aren’t this _hyper._ “And I really don't-wanna-leave-Gotham? In case.”

He looks anxious, Jason thinks. Like, not just hyper, but deep-down freaked out, trying to keep it where it can’t jump out and fuck things up.

It’s cold, so Bruce grits his teeth and says. “Come in. Explain.”

This is the explanation: Pietro is a hero from another world. Pietro’s magical sister and their team’s magic friend screwed something up and made a portal and Pietro was running too fast to not run right through it.

“Even I need time to stop,” Pietro explains. 

The stealing was a survival issue, and Pietro hasn’t done enough of it to be sleeping anywhere safe. The crimefighting was also a survival issue.

Jason gets that. Sometimes it’s all he’s got between him and self-destruction. He wonders if that’s what Pietro means, or if he’s just bored. Or if sleeping in unsafe places ended unsafely, so he did the hero thing and did something about it.

Superman says, “Pietro needs somewhere to stay, until their team can open another door.”

“How long is that?” Bruce says.

“ _They?”_ says Jason.

Pietro doesn’t do gender. They’re _so_ cool.

Bruce gives up eventually, and his bad mood seems to worry Pietro, so Jason says, “Hey Bruce, why don’t you call up Dick?”

That makes Bruce laugh. Jason only feels a little bad for Dick.

Jason takes over Pietro immediately.

“You can stay with me,” he says. “I mean, there’s a million rooms, but.”

“This is like a creepy Avengers Tower,” Pietro remarks, zipping around without ever really running ahead. “Or a boring Castle Doom. Sorry. Castle Doom is the best.”

“It’s called _Castle Doom,”_ Jason says disbelievingly.

“That place with the—you know, gay, blue triangle. Nightwing! _Bludhaven._ For real. No judging.”

“I’m kinda gay,” Jason says. Defensive.

“Cool,” Pietro says, like they don’t mind either way.

“I’m also really cute,” Jason pushes.

“Well, _yeah,”_ Pietro says. “But I’m not a boy.” Jason blushes. Pietro says, “Aww. Let-me-tell-you-about my weird family until you feel better.”

Pietro totally means it about the weird family, and when they push up their sleeves, Jason decides he was right to think _crime fighting_ means _survival_ in Pietro’s dictionary, too. They’ve just discovered that New York exists in both their worlds when Jason’s terrible instincts kick into overdrive.

“Hey,” he says. “Want to fuck?”

“I’m a little old,” Pietro says, looking at Jason sideways. “I bet.”

“You’ve met—”

“The old dudes you’re sleeping with?” Pietro says. “Cause that never goes bad. Okay. Bet I’m not older than Nightwing, anyway.”

“Okay for real?”

“Fuck, yes,” Pietro says. “Like-you-said. You’re cute.”

Jason makes his best dimpled smile. Pietro kisses him without kissing it away.

^

Screwing turns out to be an awesome idea, especially since it drives Bruce and Dick nuts. Pietro enjoys that sport as much as Jason.

“Are you scared of getting stuck here?” Jay asks.

“Yeah,” Pietro says. “Not too scared. Wanda and Dr. Strange and Loki? Probably only taking so long ’cause they’re fighting with each other. Bunch of prima donnas.”

Jason says, “It’s pretty cool you’re here, though.” Pietro grins, which makes Jason weak in the knees. 

Pietro’s right, it turns out. A few weeks later two hot ladies and a badly dressed guy (honestly Robin has seen himself in a mirror and he knows he has no right to judge) show up in the middle of Bludhaven. Dick calls them from work, and Pietro, hanging out in the cave and driving Bruce up a wall, says, “Oh-my-god-it’s-them.”

Jason has never seen them look so happy before. They basically glow, when they slow down enough to be seen. 

Pietro could just run over to the portal on their own, but they want Wanda and Loki to meet Jay. (Jason’s heart glows a little bit like Pietro’s face, even if he’s _completely devastated_ that Pietro is leaving.)

Pietro’s family size up Jason when they see him. Jason says, “Uh, nice to meet you. Good job on that portal thing.”

Pietro grins. “Didn’t I tell you they’re the best? Genius, right?”

“Yeah,” Jason says. “Totally.” He can be happy about this. “I’m really glad you get to go home.”

“I’ll make ‘em figure out how to go back and forth,” Pietro says. “You’ve gotta come see my side, right? I can show you my room.” They smile toothily.

“Stabilize a dimensional rift,” Dr. Strange says. “Easy for you to say.

“I can do it,” Wanda says, and Pietro beams fondly at her. Loki gives Jason an odd little smile.

“This won’t last,” she says. She means the portal.

“Sure it will,” Pietro says, ignoring the facts. They give Jason a hug, and a kiss he hardly feels. “See ya, Jay.”

“See ya,” says Jason.

They step through. The portal closes after them.

Jason gets a ride home from Dick, and they stop for ice cream. It might be a consolation prize, but it still tastes good.


End file.
